


Sub Rosa

by rainystripe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystripe/pseuds/rainystripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a one-time thing. Just one stupid time, yet…here they were again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic to this lovely fandom, and it's a short one. I haven't written since 08' so please excuse any mistakes!! This is just a spur of the moment ficlet. Enjoy!

It started as a one-time thing. Just  _one stupid time,_  yet…here they were _again_. In the intense heat of the moment, ravishing one another for what felt like the last time. It was hot, so hot and even the dark cool room didn’t seem to register that the AC was supposed to cool down both individuals.

Caitlin Snow grunted softly, biting down on her lip for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Her cherry lips forming a white rim around her teeth while flaring her nose and sucking in a sharp, deep breath. Chocolate strands of hair clung to her damped cheek, and her light colored eye shadow had begun to smudge at the corner of her eyes. Sweat was threatening to gather on her forehead and roll down her nose while the man from behind continued his ministrations.

“Shit- “came the hoarse voice. Harrison Wells could only keep his composure for so long before his hips were losing control as he slammed into Caitlin from behind. The tight grip on her fair skin had left her hips and moved onto her skirt and the back of her shirt, pulling at them roughly.

She was sure one button had popped out from her blouse and rolled next to her hand at some point.

They were having sex again. Not for the second time, or third, and even fourth. Not that either of them was keeping count, but if she could estimate the number of times they’ve huddled off to an abandoned supply room, she could say that it’s been well over seven times in over the last two weeks. Okay, so maybe she  _was_  keeping tabs on their secret romp offs.

Still…

With every time that the soft kisses turned into heated ones and clothes began to feel like they were being torn from their bodies, it did always feel like they were doing so for the first time. It was awkward at first, and even the slightest touch of her body on his felt odd. Harrison was easily reminded that he didn’t know Caitlin Snow as well as he thought he did. Yet with every new time that they met, it eventually felt like they’d known one another for a very long time: forever even.

Now however, the dark haired man was brutally slamming his hips into Caitlin for the last time. He could feel his stomach tightening, and the familiar sensation of a natural high beginning to tingle the back of his neck, a sense of euphoria teasing him with each jerk. He was close, and she knew it.

The young woman didn’t outlast him this time, instead; her slim fingers clawed at the edge of the old desk, her fingers bending painfully into the old cherry wood in an attempt to soothe the intense feeling of the orgasm. Her breath hitched and her mouth flew open in a silent cry while her honey eyes shut closed behind long lashes.  It would have been a delicious high to relish in had he stopped along with her, but that wasn’t the case. If anything, the tightness within her caused by their fucking only intensified the feeling of pleasure for him and he began the last round of powerful thrusts into her.

“H-Harrison!...” came her barely whisper. 

Caitlin couldn’t ride another orgasm; it was too much. Her legs felt weak and they began to shake. She huffed and rubbed her cheek against the dampness of her breath on the desk. Said man however, ignored her and watched her figure from above and she looked good.

Dark curls were sprawled all over the small desk, her face covered and disguised even more in the dark room. The peach colored button up rolled down her back and arms while the dark pencil skirt was pushed up to her waist and panties pushed aside for easier access. The man himself was still equally clothed, in his familiar black hoodie, and boots- with the exception of his dark pants falling past his knees. This was normal when inside the empty halls and rooms of the once lively research laboratory compared to being on an actual room with a bed.

The slaps produced from the skin contact filled the air of the small room along with the constant grunts and mewls from both individuals. Caitlin could feel another orgasm getting ready to roll through her, and she lifted her head in shock, gripping the desk in preparation.

“I’m…I- “she breathed out, unable to complete a sentence while being fucked by Harry and being bobbed forwards repeatedly. The desk scratched against the floor at the violent action. Harrison was the same, no words other than grunts would come out past his lips and that was enough for him. Shutting his eyes, he concentrated on the sensation that was rapidly growing within him. Yanking up by her blouse, Caitlin’s lighter body arched up just on time. The tightening in his balls sending a shock wave up his spine and throughout his entire body. It almost hurt, the sudden release causing him to push harshly into Caitlin and then slumping on her back, both falling onto the desk in a pile of sweaty, clothed skin. The warmth spurting deeply into her womb causing her to moan loudly, the woman’s body shook violently under Harry, her legs trembling with the smallest thrusts caused by the numbing feeling of his orgasm.

She could hear him greedily sucking in air and blowing back into her hair next to her ear, causing another shiver down her spine.            Her body felt light, shaking with every fiber of her being on euphoric fire. They stayed in position for a good minute before the panting in the air was cut off by Harry. “Snow…” he began, but couldn’t finish, he really was tired, but she wasn’t about to let him fall asleep on her back. “Yeah?” she gulped, wiggling her hips without much thought, which was a mistake since he jerked and groaned.

“No more…” came his raspy reply. Caitlin pursed her lips in embarrassment, she hadn’t meant anything by that, but she needed wiggle room to breathe. After all, they couldn’t keep this up any longer, they had to meet Cisco and Barry at Jitters at 7:30 PM, but then again…what time was it? They couldn’t be late again! If they showed up late one more time, she was sure Cisco would begin to ask why they kept arriving practically running three minutes apart from one another every single time. In the past two weeks they had all began to feel more comfortable chatting and discussing new plans and meta humans over a few mugs of coffee and cronuts. But even with these new developments, which where the constant need for sex from Caitlin and the older Harrison Wells, they had yet to miss a single meet up, even if they did show up late with all types of excused from Caitlin from car trouble to lost keys all which seemed reasonable for a twenty minutes’ worth of lateness. Harry however, didn’t even bother saying why he was late. His eyes said it all, ‘fuck off’ and that was enough for Barry to shrug and sip on his Flash inspired caffeinated drink.

“I’m sure we’ll be more than twenty minutes late this time.”

“Oh well.” he muttered tiredly against her ear. The feel of his nose rubbing against her hair caused her to shudder yet again. “and I’m going to sound like I have serious memory issues for always misplacing my keys.”

“Oh well.”

She frowned. “Harry…”

“Why would they care anyway? We always show up in the end.” His hands began to rub her knuckles then. “We’re adults with our own schedules, Snow.”

“I know.”

“Then quit worrying about Crisco and Barry, we both know they’re probably discussing that Avenger movie anyway.” He was right and she laughed, her smile baring her teeth and cause her eyes to crinkle. Harrison hasn’t been here for as long as the old Wells was, but he already knew everyone and their personalities like the back of his hand. Turning her head to the side, Caitlin blinked up at the older man, her curious gaze catching his attention. Harry raised a brow “If you honestly want another round, let me gather myself first. I’m not twenty anymore.” To this, Caitlin snow laughed loudly and took his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles. “Oh, stop it.”

The older man watched her reaction for a second, enjoying the way she smiled, she looked radiant. Caitlin’s smile always threatened to steal his breath, it was really the best thing he could enjoy watching all day. Just being around her made him feel less stressed, especially during times like these where they found comfort in each other bodies after stress filled days of looking into a screen all day and writing and rewriting formulas for hours on end.

“But really, maybe we should go or else Cisco is going to press me about this until he gets an answer” Caitlin spoke up, bringing him back to reality and to the focus of her large doe eyes. “Which of course he will never get, obviously.” Harry blinked and shrugged with a smile. “Alright.”  But in reality, he didn’t want to move, he never did. If he could, he’d stay with her in bed, cuddled up for days on end, but alas they had work to do, and he didn’t want to cause the curious questions from the speedster and his friend yet again.

It was okay though, because he already knew she would be pulling him into her apartment later in the night after he volunteers to take her back home while the two other’s walked around for another hour. It always happened, he would try to bid her goodnight and she would stare up at him and bite her lip and he would follow her in after opening the door. They wouldn’t do much then, but a simple shower together and sit with her until she fell asleep for the night.

And that was totally okay with him.

“Okay, let’s get moving.” He says and she smiles, yet she’s quick to get thinking on her next excuse.

 _Now_ , she thought,  _did I lose my keys or did I go to a last minute dentist’s appointment?_

 


	2. Antecedent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry muses just how important Caitlin has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Shu (Shuebzters) for being my beta & Maleficent265, this chapter is dedicated to you both ❤  
> Also, this is chapter 2/3, enjoy!

“Well, would you look at that?” Cisco practically shouted from across the coffee shop. His arms were thrown in the air in mock exasperation, attracting the attention of nearby patrons who were waiting for their coffee.

Harrison casually strolled in the café, dusting off the snow already melting into the fabric of his black jacket and hat before stuffing his bare hands in the pockets of his coat.

The customers revolved their attentions towards the newcomer who very quickly noticed that some, if not all, eyes were on him. Azure eyes hidden behind black frames narrowed in Cisco Ramon’s direction and his long legs moved quickly towards their usual table.

“Be quiet, _mother_. I’m here aren’t I?” Harrison mocked, his voice low and coarse. He pulled a chair to sit and shrugged off the heavy jacket.

The younger man snorted and placed both hands on his hips. “Yeah, even trying to be any sort of funny doesn’t work with you.” He sat down as well and sighed. “We could _so_ be close to being done had you two been here earlier. I mean, look at Barry–”

Hearing his name, the chestnut colored hair man who was wearing a ridiculously bright red Christmas sweater, glanced up and smiled at Cisco.

“The man _zoomed_ – no pun intended – through _four_ Flash lattes! Four! I mean, how do you even explain that to the hot cashier who kept asking me why I need so much caffeine. Granted, I told her _four times_ that they aren’t for me.” At that, Cisco patted his stomach for emphasis and Barry broke into a snicker. “I’m not you, man. I didn’t wake up with a nine pack…or whatever it is you have now.”

The tanned man pointed his finger at the Flash. Barry Allen could only shrug and chuckle at his friend. “You’re not fat, Cisco.”

Harrison rolled his eyes and smirked, sucking a deep breath in. Acting disinterested, he asked for the whereabouts of their only female teammate.

Taking another languid sip from his red cup, Barry perked up. He explained that the phone call they’d received about eleven minutes ago, was from the young biochemist. “Caitlin? Yeah, she’s running late too. Something about a dentist appointment? She sounded tired though, very out of breath.”

Cisco nodded while Harrison resisted the urge to cock his head, fighting off the desire to break out in a huge satisfied grin.

“She said she had dropped her keys in the parking lot,” Cisco started, pointing off in a random direction which Harrison can only assume is the parking lot, “and with the snow coming in, she couldn’t find them. She wouldn’t let Barry hel—oh.” Cisco trailed when he happened to glance at the side of the door. “Never mind, there she is.” All three men turned to the direction where Caitlin entered with two men holding the door for her.

Thanking them, she brushed her namesake from her chocolate-coloured hair and looked around before spotting her group. Smiling, she waved at them as she shuffled through the crowd, her heels clicking behind her.

“Cait! Barry called out to her just as she neared. “Hey, you made it.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” she began. “The snow made it real hard to find something on the ground even after a mere,” she looked at her watch, “…fifty-eight minutes.” Her voice was sheepish and her shoulders sagged while she sported an awkward smile at the group of men.

Honey eyes avoided Harrison Wells’ azure ones while she made sure to share equal visual attention to Cisco and Barry. Allowing a simple gaze would give her away and it would only bring on an onslaught of curious stares from Barry and Cisco. They didn’t really need that right now.

Not yet, at least.

After the two weeks of their first sexual encounter, Caitlin and Harrison had come to a mutual agreement of secrecy; not because they didn’t want those closest to them find out, but they weren’t sure where they would be heading with the new relationship.

As of now, all they did was have sex every other three days, if not daily.

After their first time, a large, dark hickey had formed on Harrison’s upper neck. They then decided to slow their trysts down.

So for now, it was their secret.

“I’m sorry I’m late, guys. I got caught up…” Again, resisting the urge to look at the bi-spectacled man was hard.

She wondered why she bothered sitting next to him. If she felt the need to sneak a look at him, she’d make it obvious of their relationship by her inability to advert her lust-filled gaze for the older man. When she managed to look at the two unsuspecting men for a second each, the next second that was reserved for Harrison Well’s was the one that she needed in order to see how well he was playing a long to their game. He seemed to be doing perfect as he went through the flappable menu of the table, almost convincing her that he wasn’t paying much attention to her arrival.

A sudden, loud crash broke her out of her trance as Harrison turned to her with wide, cautious eyes. Caitlin blinked and turned around just as Cisco and Harry turned to watch the waiter who dropped a large mug of piping, hot, brown liquid onto the carpet.

Barry automatically jumped out of his seat and so did Caitlin. The speedster helped pick up the broken shards of the mug while Caitlin reached for the mop that was always, for some reason, placed against the emptier side of the cashier register.

“Those two are true angels.” Cisco shook his head with a big smile.

Harrison just watched the scene in front of him in admiration; he never did get used to how humble Caitlin was. If someone dropped a coin on the street, she would pick it up and return it back to the owner. If a dog was in a hot car during summer while she was nearby, she would go knocking through each store while looking for the owner. If he was having a horrible migraine, she would be there with a glass of water and an aspirin.

The little things had him admiring her more and more with each new thing that she did. He had yet to meet anyone with her kindness. At least, not since Jesse was a young child. It was refreshing to have to experience.

Caitlin Snow was something else. There wasn’t much contact with women in his life, especially after his wife’s passing. There was an occasional one time stand once in a blue moon, however. So, the second he came in contact with the biochemist’s lips, it had felt like he was alive and had missing out on something the whole time.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration.

Ever since the day he crossed universes and stepped foot into the cortex of their earth, the young doctor regarded him with a cautious gaze. Everyone did. It wasn’t difficult to notice the holes being burned into the back of his head.

It hadn’t taken long to get used to being with the strangers. Barry had finally grown balls in comparison to his Earth-2 counterpart. As for Cisco and Caitlin...well, he barely knew their counterparts other than them being wanted vigilantes.

Needless to say, the three of them had formed something – a bond of sorts and it was different with each individual within the original trio.

Harrison noticed the different fondness that he held towards the young brunette. He couldn’t tell if it was due to how he’d lost his daughter to Zoom, or whether it was the different conflicts they all experienced when Caitlin was also kidnapped by Zoom. Even then, he felt like he had to keep reminding them that Caitlin was indeed still missing.

It distressed him endlessly, knowing that she was out there in the hands that of that murderous psychopath and there was nothing they could’ve done to rescue her without casualties. The measures that the team needed to take to get her back were taking ages to get going and he couldn’t rescue her alone. Not this time.

Harrison could have sworn that there were even days where the team even forgotten that their missing teammate was being held captive.

It kept him up a few nights. After knowing what his daughter had been through, the thought of Caitlin going through the same thing, or even worse, worried him to no end. So, he would wake up early, even before the sun was up, to work on his never ending formulas.

All he needed to save her was to get Barry’s speed back and fight Zoom once and for all. Harrison threw out the one thing he knew could push the retrieval of Caitlin Snow; his last resort.

The remake of the Particle Accelerator caused nothing but drama the second time around, but it did the job. Barry regained his speed, Zoom was defeated, and Caitlin was safe.

And for now, all was surprisingly good. It felt safe for once.

“Earth-1 to Harrison Wells, do you copy?” Cisco called to the older man, waving a tanned hand in front of his face. Harrison blinked and pushed the hand away, glaring at the man. 

“I can hear you, Crisco.” Harry spat.

The said man rolled his eyes at the mention of his nickname. “Anyways…I forgot what I was going to say.” He huffed and threw his arms in the air. “See?”

Harrison shook his head and chuckled. “You’re so dramatic, Ramon.”

The chair scraped against the floor as Caitlin and Barry returned, this time with more (free) coffee and four cronuts.

“For you,” came her sweet voice and the young woman smiled up at him before continuing to pass out the rest, “and for you two.” Placing a napkin on her lap, Caitlin brushed back her chocolate locks behind her ear and cupped the warm mug of caffeinated goodness. She blew the steam away before taking a careful sip. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

Harrison watched her, sneaking a glance for the quickest of seconds. For the first time since he’d arrived to this earth, he wished he could speed up time and whisk Caitlin away for himself.

\--

Just as the nights before, the young scientist lay in bed with Harrison by her side, holding hands the whole time.

They’d opted out doing more than just sleeping for the night and he waited for her to fall asleep as per routine. The moment her hand gave way and lost its grip against his, he laid there, watching her. The lighting provided by the lamp over her shoulder casted shadows on her peaceful face, her dark bangs clinging to her long lashes.

Caitlin Snow rested in a deep slumber, and Harrison Wells took in the sight until his own eyes began to feel heavy. Fighting sleep was futile, especially when it was this late. It was past midnight and his daughter was back in the lab waiting for him, but even he knew he was kidding himself. She was already fast asleep and didn’t worry about where he spent the night.

So he laid in her bed, fully clothed in his winter gear, making sure to keep his boots off her silk covers. Caitlin only snuggled closer and that sealed the deal for him. Harrison kicked off his boots and joined the younger woman into a deep slumber.

 

\--

He leaned in first. That she knew and could swear it on her father’s grave. The scene always replayed in her dreams and it’s still vivid enough not to forget her first sexual encounter with the mysterious Harrison Wells.

His lips are soft and she can feel the slight roughness of his stubble against her own; it tickled her nose as she brushes it against his cheek. The scientist hadn’t bothered shaving in two days and it was visible on his usually clean face. It didn’t bother her. In fact, the feel sent an alarmingly fast chill from her toes to the top of her skull that made her shudder and moan into his lips.

To this, the older man inhaled deeply. Almost with the power a fresh breath of air, he seemed rejuvenated as he deeply pressed his mouth against her own. Pushing back, Caitlin opened her mouth, allowing better access for them both. Tongues invaded while her hand flew to his clothed thigh, pressing down while tasting one another.

Both individuals groaned into the kiss and the leather beneath them crunched under their doubled body weight. The intensity of their kiss had risen while Caitlin savored the feel and taste of the older man’s mouth against her own.

This was new; it was surreal. She could not register the fact that she was making out with Harrison Wells.

Okay, she could. But thinking of the fact that the man who was so intimate with her at the moment was none other than her peer and mentor. Granted it was another version of him.

There had always been the random thoughts in her mind of just how someone else's lips would feel against her own. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of Cisco and Barry's lips at least once during the entirety of their friendship.

When you're stuck working with the same people daily and around the clock, the mind can conjure something unusual. Sure, she'd kissed Barry before, but it had never been him to begin with. She'd noted she never wanted it to happen again.

As for Cisco, he was the closest thing she had to a brother. Anything after imagining a onetime kiss with him, would send the brunette into a state of pure disgust and horror.  

Harrison Wells though.

... _Harry_...

It wasn't as bad as she’d initially thought, considering how his body hovered hers, rubbing her waist and raining kisses down her neck and back up to her chin. He was setting her on fire in rapid speeds and her heart was beating in her ears.

Meeting him again, she dipped her face, claiming his lips in a feverish kiss. Caitlin pulled back and so did he. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his warm breath against her cheek just as he took a breather.

"Well, damn," came his low, raspy voice.

"Mmm," she nodded, rubbing her nose against his cheek as her hand rubbed up his arms to rest on his broad shoulders. "I hope Barry doesn't…erase this." She muttered suddenly without much thought and the older man chuckled, grinning into the corners of her lips before kissing her. Noticing her own remarks, her hazel eyes flew open and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

“I –”

Harrison cut her off. "I don’t think Allen’s that stupid...I hope."

There was a pause and she counted each second, rounding up to a total of seven seconds that they spent staring into each other’s eyes.

Harry (as they were used to calling him), looked different then. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. The long nose, tired, blue eyes hidden behind dark lashes. His face was sprinkled with signs of aging that suited him and he blinked when the feel of her palm cupped his cheek and her thumb caressed the corners of his eyes.

Harrison was handsome and she’d never denied it. His arrogant, brusque attitude had put her off, but after everything they’d been through, it felt as if all of a sudden she noticed him more in the last month. Having him this close to her only made her heart beat a little faster.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked and her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. All she could do was nod while her thumb continued to rub small circles down his cheek to caress the bottom of his lip. Her caramel eyes trailed over every inch of his face, making sure to memorize every bit of his expression into her brain.

Harrison did the same and took her arm, pulling it over her head as he nestled comfortably on her lap. The room was dark except for the light emanating from her fireplace. They had ended up in her home when he volunteered to pick up a container needed for the research that he was conducting back at the lab. Caitlin had taken it upon herself to keep the extremely sensitive research that Dr. Wells – Eobard – had collected over the years and now, his doppelgänger needed it for the use of S.T.A.R Labs.

“I want to do this…with you.” Caitlin murmured and he felt his heart skip a beat.

As cheesy as it was, her response had taken him back. Not once had Harrison ever bore thoughts of the young biochemist in a sexual nature. Yet, here he was, over her, pinning her arms onto her own furniture. He was feeling the rush of blood heading south already, and he needed her. She looked beautiful in the shadows of her living room and her cherry lips only stood out more; they were plump and moist from their last kiss. The man couldn’t wait anymore and neither could she as she rolled her hips up at him, craning her neck for another kiss and he complied.

Their mouth’s crashed and Harrison groaned. Caitlin arched forward and before they knew it, clothes were being taken off and discarded onto the ground.

Harrison had lost his familiar, black hoodie while the younger woman lifted herself and wiggled out of her baby blue dress. Harrison helped her, leaving Caitlin in nothing but a pair of pastel lavender panties and matching bra with a simple floral design in lace. Their mouths couldn’t seem to be away from each other’s for more than a minute before they were kissing again.

“Mmm…” moaned Caitlin, enjoying the feel of the hand that was rubbing circles around her navel, and fingers teasing her panties. The same hands rolled over her hips and pulled, turning her body to the side while flinging a leg over Harrison’s leg’s while her hand attempted to undo his belt. There wasn’t much talking; the only noise that filled the room was the one coming from their labored breathing, pleasured moans and feverish kisses.

Harrison marveled the feel of someone else’s touch on his body; it had been a while since he’d last had sex. Having Caitlin suck on his neck felt good and his body acted on its own when he cupped her center through her thin panties. Her gasp excited him and she only rested her forehead against his pulse. A long finger trailed and pushed against the slit in between her thighs, causing her creamy legs to shake. Caitlin wasn’t sure if she wanted to open her legs wider or shut them.

There’s wasn’t much time for thinking either because the man had started to rub up and down her underwear while he watched on. Her breathing became labored and she would find herself involuntarily twitching at her stomach. By then, her leg’s where spread wide for Harrison’s expert hands.

Every time that his finger rubbed over her clit, her legs would shake and her hips would sink down into the plush leather due to her heightened sensitivity. She mewled; the erotic noise causing Harrison to be fueled by more arousal. Stopping his ministrations over the dampened center, his finger curled under the fabric, tugging it and twisting it, exposing her bare pussy. The cool air on her womanhood alone made Caitlin want to hide in embarrassment, but the sensation that was brought by him pulling the lacy panty against her lower lips caused her to buck her hips in the air.

“Harry…”

The azure eyed man took pleasure in teasing and exploring her, taunting her with the smallest of touches, but he wanted more. He desired more. He craved _more._

Releasing his hold on her underwear, he took in the sight of her exposed flesh at each end of the wedged underwear. His cock strained painfully against the fabric of his pants, tenting it. He quickly reached down to pull down her panties, rolling them down mid-thigh before he was over her to toss them to the ground. The intensity in his expression caught Caitlin’s attention, and she knew he was thinking the same. They couldn’t wait any longer; they needed each other right there. She noticed the aura around him, and it felt like he was hesitant, but she placed her hand on his.

“It’s fine, Harry.”

Azure eyes locked with hazel orbs. “…We can’t go back once we do this. You know that, right?”

“I think we’re in too deep now.” Came her smile, honey brown eyes crinkling under the shadows as a sly smile grew on her lips. Reaching for his belt, Caitlin undid and tugged at the accessory. Almost immediately, the black pants sagged, exposing his sharp hip bones and the attractive trail of dark hair heading down into his boxers. It only begged the question to what was underneath and the tent that was forming only made her more curious. Harrison however, took it upon himself to stand and allow for her to pull down his pants just as he was kicking off his boots.

“Couch sex, huh?” he asked, amused.

“The best kind, is it not?” The man shrugged and his eyes crinkled with mischievousness.

He really was about to cross the last finish line of dignity between them both and he was perfectly fine with that.

Standing in front of her, his knees pried hers open yet again and he nestled between while slightly bending his knees and resting them against the soft cushions for support. Caitlin, understanding the command, slid further down towards him and lifted her legs in the air next to his hands. She was now fully exposed in front of him, the last shred of decency that she had in front of him was gone.

And she loved it, every second of it.

Even if her heart was feeling like it could race against The Flash, Caitlin was also understandable about her own body and sexuality that she wanted Harrison and she wanted him now.

Just by feasting on his overall body make her stomach clench in want. Harrison was a man more exquisite than aged wine. Said man watched her for a minute, taking in her beauty. Coffee hair shined bright under the lighting and her big, honey eyes lit up like candles. Her body was exquisite, the perfect shape for him, soft curves and long legs and while she still kept her bra, the mounds of flesh only called out to him.

The young woman shuffled beneath him and he took her legs by the ankles, anchoring her close to him. Before he knew it, his boxers were down and his erection was free to be; he wasn’t at his full potential and Caitlin could tell just by looking at him. With the slightest touch, his member twitched in her hand as the hot flesh pulsed against her. Harrison groaned deeply and inched his hips closer, needing more.

Taking the opportunity to tease him further while she still could, Caitlin wrapped her slim fingers around his cock, squeezing slightly and pulling up against his shaft and slowly down again. “Snow…”

“Caitlin.” She corrected and glanced up at him.

“Caitlin, I’m going to explode if you don’t stop right now.” He hissed and she stopped, a blush spreading on her cheeks and she bit her lip. 

“Make sure that’s inside me and not out. These couches are new.” She teased and that was it.

Letting go of one of her ankles, Harrison reached down to lead his member into the biochemist’s welcoming entrance. The fleshy, full skin gave way to Harrison and soon he dipped inside her, both groaning at the sensation. The crown of his cock was in and her body began to stretch out for him, sheathing him in the hot tightness which he’d been longing for. A sharp tingle of pleasure shot up from his groin to the back of his neck, making the man shudder and push his hips as deeply as he could into the woman. In response, Caitlin sucked in a shaky breath, her hands flying to the edge of the couch to grip.

“Oh,” she whispered as the man began to slowly pump his hips and Caitlin wriggled in place, biting her lips from wanting to moan out loud. He was in deep within her now and the stretching felt good with each time that he moved, sending shivers down to her toes which she curled.

And that was how it went from there on. Continuing his actions, Harry sped up slightly, setting a comfortable pace for a few minutes and it felt like he was on cloud nine. His body tingled and it seemed like with each thrust of his hips he was going to explode inside her. The fact that the young woman’s inner muscles where clamping down on him with a great force were signs of trouble as soon as he entered her. The times that she did slacken her grip he noticed how her stomach twitched, jerking her in an arch and she would again squeeze in response. She wasn’t going to allow herself to come so easily; at least, not yet. Both individuals basked in the moment, moaning and grunting at each new level of high that they reached. The intensity of his thrusts caused her smaller body to bounce, her hair bobbing along with her breasts that she hadn’t bother exposing.

The sexual feeling was far too important than anything right now. Nothing mattered, it was just two individuals looking for some relief. Skin slapped against skin, the fluids produced by them both making it easier to move and the room was starting to feel hot. Caitlin was beyond aroused and she could hear and feel just how wet she was.

“Harry!” moaned Caitlin, who was gripping the hands that kept her legs up from under her calves. Each thrust made it harder for her to remember to breathe and she struggled to suck in a deep breath when a moan escaped her.

Harrison was assaulting her in rapid thrusts, gripping her calf’s in what she knew would leave a mark. Her breaths where short as were his grunts as he started down at her with sharp eyes. He leaned over her slightly, still using the edge of the couch cushions for support. He’d long gone lost his glasses which were somewhere on the ground. He didn’t need them; he could see perfectly fine and now he was watching the woman beneath him arch, keeping her posture as he hit the sweet spot deep within her. Nails dug painfully into his knuckles as she struggled to keep composure.

“R-right there! Oh!” With raised hips, the woman dug her palms unto the cushions, using her new position to raise her hips as best as she could.

Whatever he was hitting, he was going it right and Harrison grit his teeth, concentrating on his movements. Grasping her leg wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to bruise her but he needed to grab something and grab it _hard._ So, he did by leaning all the way over her, encasing her beneath him while he gripped the top edge of the couch and continued his brutal poundings into her.

The young bruntte cried out, bringing her fingers to her mouth, biting down on them, while her other hand followed Harrison upward, gripping his shoulder.

She was bent at an awkward angle, but it worked and his grunts followed right behind her moans as his body moved on its own. A familiar sensation of pure bliss starting to tingle the back of his nape and he tosses his head back in an attempt to cure the itch, but he couldn’t. Caitlin’s legs wrapped around his waist, locking at her ankles and she secured herself by tugging him down by the shoulders onto her. She needed him close and he listened to her needs, falling on her as both bodies rolled to the side.

“Mmm, Harry…Harry!”

Harrison finds himself nestled in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet, subtle smell of vanilla from her soft curls. His thrusting never stopped but it does intensify when he pulls out once and slams back into her, filling her completely, causing her to cry out in pleasure. There’s a light sheen of sweat forming on his skin and the young woman clamps down on his neck, sucking on the salty skin with hunger. She was getting close. Sucking on the man’s skin made her feel alive. Her lips and teeth grazing his pulse, which he reacted with a grunt while focusing on his thrusting. Her panting fills the air as she turns to rest her face against his ear, letting her sweet moans fill his mind and it makes his cock throb.

It was good, the delicious feeling of sex. She felt full and her body was on fire. With every thrust that he took, her inner walls clamped around his cock until he was hitting her deeply enough that she was beginning to see stars. Harrison Wells knew how to pleasure a woman and it was showing through her endless moans and constant begging of wanton.

Both parties panted, a sweaty pile of limbs that wanted an escape for once. There, in the last place where they ever imagined they’d be. Two of the most unlikely people from two different worlds.

Feeling the tightening in his balls, the older man pushed in three more times with powerful thrusts before he came, spilling his seed deep into her womb. Caitlin held on to what felt like dear life, her hand deep in the dark mane of his messy hair. She pulled and tugged on him as she began to shake, arching upwards as the wave of pure sexual bliss hit her. A cry that never began, her mouth stayed open and her eyes shut while her legs clamped down on the man, pulling his closer to her, basking in the hot sensation in her lower abdomen.

The man groaned loudly, hissing at the tightness that enveloped his member, milking him of what he’d already emptied out into the woman. The pulsations from within massaged his cock, sucking him back in and he shuddered, his hips jerking on occasion while his body attempted to shoot more of his load into her. He could feel the chocolate haired woman’s stomach twitching and the legs around his waist shaking as they came loose to drop next to him.

Both panted hard, sucking in greedy amounts of air while their chests rose and fell violently, all the while Caitlin continued to shake underneath him.

“Mmm, you okay?” he mutters into her ear, capturing the soft earlobe in-between his lips. Harrison gently nips and watches his weight on her. He gathered the remaining strength he had left and props on one elbow to look down at the young woman. There’s a pause before she speaks up.

Shaking, she looks up at him and smiles softly. “That was i-intense. You gave me the c-chills.”

“You live up to your name, Caitlin _Snow_.” He says as and she smiles, her eyes crinkling.

“Cold jokes, ha-ha.” A pink tongue runs over her bottom lip and she turns to the side, reaching for the knitted navy throw over that she always keeps for moments like these…when there’s a chill in the air. Covering herself she hides behind her hands, large doe eyes staring back at him.

“I never said I was a comedian.” Came his reply that caused her to smile.

“I know. _We all_ do.” She says matter-o-factly and shivers again. “S-so don’t worry too much about it.”

It’s Harrison’s turn to break into a chuckle, baring teeth for once and his blue eyes twinkling in the shadows as he shrugs and shakes his head. “Well, then. Noted.”

A giggle escapes her; she’d gotten a smile and laugh from this man. It was…odd, but very rewarding. The older man watches her reaction and is wowed by how beautiful she really is, her smile and eyes making him want to smile again. Instead, he shakes his head and looks down at their connected bodies and speaks up. “Do you need help with this mess? I can go fetch…something once I get dressed.”

Again, her face gets hot and she’s reminded of their act, protection had totally been disregarded. Caitlin looks down at her covered hand before speaking again, “That won’t be necessary, I’ve…got that covered. Really.” She reassures him in a small voice and Harry nods.

Her messy hair clung to her lashes and she brushed away the strands, her eyes keeping and avoiding contact with his blue orbs. Having him staring so intensely after their sex session was not the most comfortable thing to have to go through. Of course, she wasn’t the only one feeling the same way. Harry clears his throat, carefully guiding himself out of her with a low growl and then helps her get up. Caitlin holds the blanket close to her body and avoids looking Harrison out of embarrassment as does he – not because of embarrassment, but because he isn’t sure if his mind is processing the entire situation just as their actions hit him like a ton of bricks.

\--

Even though they’d just broken an unspoken rule between them both, which frankly, they didn’t even know what it was, but it meant no sex or anything remotely close. The wild spur of the moment filled with passion was now awkward and filled with silence. Pulling his boxers back over his hips, Harrison followed with his pants and his shirt, shrugging the hoodie away as he tied his black boots back on. Caitlin on the other hand, had gone to the privacy of her room put a robe on as he watched her door, waiting for her.

Did he want to bid her a farewell? Should he just leave? He could see her shadow walking around from the crack under her door. He wasn’t sure, but he placed his glasses back on and stood up, walking over to her small dining table to pick up the box of files that he’d originally came for.

Thinking back, it was an odd way to suddenly start making out. However, they were close and the silence had hung between them after he’d finished his tea. Maybe talking about returning to Earth-2 shouldn’t have been a good idea, but since she asked, he answered her with the unknowns of his own and suddenly, they were kissing. Not that he was regretting his decisions, it turned out great and it felt amazing to find relief, but now they both had to deal with their new status.

Just what where they? A one-night stand? Caitlin Snow was much younger than him and he couldn’t wrap his mind around being something more than just a sex partner. Would a relationship be okay? Why was he even considering a relationship in the first place? He vowed not to get into another one ever again.

Was he kidding himself?

In that moment, he’s snapped out of his thoughts just as Caitlin walks out of her room in nothing but a deep navy blue silk robe. Her hair is clipped back in a messy wave of curls and as casual as she was. She looked stunning. Noticing his gaze on her, she raises her eyes at him, blinks and then smiles.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I know you want to go home.” she says as she strolls to the coffee table and picks up his hat, offering it back to him just as he follows her to the door. “Here you go.”

A small smile forms on his face and it slowly disappears when he begins to struggle with trying to grab the hat from her. With as big as the box was, it was like a T-Rex trying to reach for pantry with such short hands.

“Oh! Sorry, let me…there.” The hat is securely on his head before he knows it and the woman smiles as she adjusts it for him. She’s close and he’s ok with it as he watches her face _._

 _She really is a beautiful woman,_ he finds himself thinking.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

There’s a long pause and Caitlin can’t decide when she wants to speak up, but that’s thrown out the window when Harrison suddenly moves and she rushes to unlock the wooden door for him.

There’s another pause after he walks out into the eerily empty and quiet hallway. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nods.

“Drive safe.”

He nods.

She holds onto the door, leaning against the wood almost innocently. He notices the longing in her eyes, so he steps forwards back to her and dips down, kissing the top of her head. “Go to bed. Don’t stay up late.” 

The shock doesn’t even register, but she stares at his shoulder with wide eyes and nods, gripping the door. With that, Harrison Wells pulls away and purses his lips, nodding before walking off, his tall dark figure disappearing into the corner.

That’s how it always ends. With each time that she dreams of that day, Caitlin always wakes up, needing to hug her pillow in pure bliss. Every other day after their first encounter, they meet in her apartment – sometimes his room when Jesse isn’t home and his old office – to explore their bodies and pleasure one another. It’s great, really.

Rolling over, she grins, snuggling closer to the warmth. Suddenly, a voice practically causes her to jump.

“Good morning.” Comes the all too familiar coy, deep voice that she’d come to admire.

“Harry?” There’s disbelief in her voice and expression; he’s never stayed the night before. Sitting up, the woman stared at the man who only blinked up at her with sleepy eyes. Then, he’s pulling her down to him. He’s warm and his winter jacket feels nice against her cheek. Caitlin mumbled and her hand moved to rest against his arm that was wrapped around her shoulder.

“Stay longer…” he rasped in his sleep-laden voice.

It’s simple and she complies.

They lay there for what feels like minutes (perhaps it was only minutes). The only noise was the one coming from his breathing and his heartbeat. It’s soothing, yet, at the same time, it’s new to her. Caitlin had almost forgotten how comfortable the presence of a sleeping man was. After a while, she moves, unzipping his jacket and Harry groans, allowing her to invade his space and drape her hand over his waist.

It’s so comfortable, that he doesn’t ever want to move. He’d felt her move prior and it woke him up since he was such a light sleeper. Seeing the smile in her sleep kept him up in a sleepy state, but now that he had her this close, the smell of her hair, her pillows…her – Caitlin Snow – it sent him into a comfortable state, where all he wanted to do was continue his sleep with the younger woman.

Time passes, the relaxing noises of his breathing lull her as well into a heavy sleep. Caitlin feels her lids grow heavier until she can no longer keep them open. The image of the sleeping scientist is the last thing she sees before she’s enveloped by darkness.

And for the first time, they sleep together into the late afternoon, huddled close in an intimate embrace.

 


End file.
